jealousy (bap camp)
by iahreum
Summary: Menyebalkan! Jongup hyung selalu saja bersama himchan hyung! Bahkan sampai kita satu tim pun aku tetap di abaikan! Apa salahku hyung? JongLo(main)/banghim/daejae/yaoi/typo/1shot


-IAHREUM PRESENT-

:: Choi Junhong a.k.a Zelo ::

:: Moon Jongup a.k.a Jongup ::

.

.

JEALOUSY

.

.

Summary: Menyebalkan! Jongup hyung selalu saja bersama himchan hyung! Bahkan sampai kita satu tim pun aku tetap di abaikan! Apa salahku hyung?

.

.

Zelo P.O.V

Menyebalkan! Jongup hyung selalu saja bersama himchan hyung! Bahkan sampai kita satu tim pun aku tetap di abaikan! Apa salahku hyung? Sejak tadi pagi ia terus bersama himchan. Hey! Bukan sejak tadi pagi, sejak tadi malam! Saat himchan hyung ditugaskan untuk memilih salah satu anggota grup kami untuk menjadi team nya, dan ia memilih jongup hyung! Himchan hyung sangat curang, seharusnya aku satu tim dengan jongup hyung~

Sekarang saatnya kita bermain game. Soccer! Ah i love it! Soccer jjang~. Aku jongup hyung dan himchan hyung dalam satu team. Kami berada di team young dan daehyun youngjae dan yongguk hyung berada di team youth, team mereka sangat heboh! Team young harus bertingkah manis bukan?

Permainan dimulai! Baru berselang beberapa menit team kami mencetak goal! Dan siapa yang melakukannya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan jongup hyung! Gah, he's perfect! Tapi mengingat dia yang mengabaikan ku membuatku sedikit tidak bersemangat, padahal kami satu team, tapi lihat? Saat dia mencetak goal dia lebih memilih memeluk himchan hyung dan mengabaikanku!

.

.

Malam sudah tiba, dan akhirnya kita diberi waktu untuk makan malam, kita diberi satu game lagi untuk menentukan makan malam kita. Aku, himchan hyung dan youngjae hyung dalam satu team. Youngjae hyung memilih makanan dengan baik! Tapi saat giliranku selalu gagal, sehingga himchan hyung menukarku dengan daehyun hyung, dan sekarang aku berada dalam satu team dengan jongup hyung! Tapi ia tetap saja mengabaikan ku.

Setelah game untuk memilih makanan, aku, jongup hyung dan yongguk hyung hanya mendapat sedikit makanan. Tapi aku tetap menikmatinya, di sesi makan malam ini sepertinya aku harus menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan jongup hyung

"apa kamera masih menyala?" tanya ku pada salah satu cameramen dan mendapat gelengan dari cameramen itu, aku berdiri dan berjalan kearah kamera untuk memastikan, setelah memastikan kamera itu benar-benar mati, aku pun memutuskan untuk berbicara, walaupun disini ada yongguk hyung.

"jongup hyung" aku mencoba berbicara dengan sosis yang penuh di mulutku, hey aku tidak ingin membuat pembicaraan ini terlihat terlalu serius okey mengingat ada yongguk hyung disini, ia pasti akan tau kalau aku berbicara terlalu serius.

"hmm" jongup hyung hanya berdeham karena mulutnya dipenuhi dengan makanan, how cute!

"kau mengabaikanku sehari ini!" kata ku to the point, kulihat yongguk hyung tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pembicaraan maknae line ini.

"ani" jawab jongup hyung singkat dan masih asyik dengan sosis ditangannya

"aku se team dengan mu tadi, tapi kau malah asyik dengan himchan hyung!" yongguk hyung menghentikan makannya dan memandangku "bisakah kau berhenti bicara saat makan?" yongguk hyung sangat seram! Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan menunduk masih dengan menikmati makan malam ini.

.

.

.

JongUp P.O.V

Aku benar-benar benci saat harus mengabaikan maknae lucu ini! Tapi bagaimana lagi? Aku terlalu cemburu dengannya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menahanku saat himchan hyung memilihku untuk satu team dengannya? Dan aku sangat amat cemburu saat mendengar ia satu team dengan daehyun. Yang aku tau daehyun sedikit 'menyukai' uri maknae ini.

Malam ini saatnya kita makan malam, ah makan malamnya sangat sedikit! Aku asyik dengan sosis bakar ku dan kulihat maknae itu sangat asyik dengan makanannya, ah lucu sekali! Ohiya, aku sedikit penasaran kenapa ia bertanya tentang kamera, memangnya kenapa kalau kamera masih menyala?

"jongup hyung" suara lembut itu menyapaku, "hmm" aku hanya bisa membalas nya dengan berdeham dikarenakan mulutku yang penuh makanan

"kau mengabaikan ku sehari ini!" katanya to the point, aku sedikit ingin tersedak mendengar pernyataan zelo "ani" aku mengontrol diriku untuk tetap cool di depan zelo

"aku se-team dengan mu tadi, tapi kau malah asyuk dengan himchan hyung!" kulihat yongguk hyung langsung menghentikan makannya, "bisakah kau berhenti bicara saat makan?" oh lihat ekspresi takut milik zelo! Sangat lucu. Aku menghela nafas pelan. Sepertinya aku harus menyudahi ini.

.

.

.

Normal P.O.V

Ke-6 member B.A.P sudah masuk ke dalam tenda team mereka masing-masing, semua nya terlihat lelah, tapi kedua maknae itu masih terjaga. Zelo yang merasa tidak nyaman akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari tenda, para kru sudah pada tidur, zelo melihat kearah langit, kosong. Tidak ada bintang sama sekali, ia menghela nafas lagi dan duduk di pasir

"kenapa keluar?" suara yang zelo hafal betul membuat zelo mendongak, "oh, didalam sempit" memang tenda mereka kecil karena team mereka kalah saat bermain game tadi. Jongup si pemilik suara itu pun duduk di samping zelo, hening.

"hyung.." zelo mulai menyapa kembali hyung nya yang duduk bersama nya dalam diam "wae?"

"kenapa menghindariku?" tanya zelo sambil mempout kan bibirnya yang ia tidak sadari membuat jongup gemas sendiri melihatnya

"sungguh ingin tau?" goda jongup, zelo mengangguk pelan "aku tidak suka kau satu team dengan daehyun" tutur jongup yang mendapat tatapan bingung dari zelo "kudengar kau satu team dengan daehyun, kau tau kan dia sedikit menyukai mu"

"lalu?" ya beginilah uri maknae, terlalu sulit mencerna keadaan

"aku cemburu" blush. Keduanya memerah.

"aku lebih" kata zelo sambil menatap langit, "huh, kau tak tau bagaimana rasanya diabaikan hyung, kau terus asik dengan himchan hyung. Dah hey! Daehyun hyung tidak menyukaiku! Dia menyukaiku karena aku enak di ajak ngobrol, kau tau itu kan hyung" jelas zelo dan di iringi anggukan dari jongup.

"aku tau, mianhae karena sudah menghindari mu, aku terlalu cemburu hehe" kata jongup dengan senyum innocent nya

"gwenchana hyung! Itu artinya kau menyayangiku hehehe" zelo memerah saat mengucapkan kata itu, jongup mendekatkan diri kearah zelo dan merangkul nya dan menghilangkan jarak antara mereka, keduanya menengadah keatas dan melihat langit yang sudah dipenuhi dengan bintang. Zelo tersenyum "Jongup hyung, naekkoya"

.

.

.

[BANGHIM SIDE]

"kita perlu bicara"kata sang leader di dalam tenda yang hanya di isi oleh dia seorang karena dua namja yang lainnya –jongup dan zelo- sedang berlovey dovey diluar.

"aku mengantuk bang" jawab namja di tenda sebelah. Hey bukankah sekarang jamannya handphone? Sebenarnya handphone mereka harus di kumpulkan selama camp berlangsung, tapi bukan B.A.P namanya kalau harus menaati peraturan itu

"ada yang harus kau jelaskan" kata sang leader dan dibalas gerutuan halus dari namja yang bernama himchan di tenda sebelah, himcham beranjak dari tempatnya dengan sepelan mungkin agar tidak membangunkan kedua member yang tidur dengan berpelukan itu, himchan yang melihat the power of daejae hanya menggeleng pelan, dan kemudian keluar dari tendanya, betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat maknae lines sedang berpelukan diluar, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum, seakan tidak mau mengganggu, himchan berjalan dengan pelan kearah tenda milik bang yongguk. Saat ia masuk, ia mendapati yongguk yang duduk dengan raut wajah masam

"wae?" tanya himchan, lalu duduk di samping yongguk

"sebenarnya kau ada rencana apa?" tanya yongguk dengan nada frustasi dan himchan hanya dapat mengernyitkan alisnya

"apa?"

"kau melakukan skinship dengan jongup terlalu banyak!" jealousy bang! Himchan tersenyum dan kemudian menghapus jarak antara mereka berdua

"aku hanya berfikir untuk membuat zelo cemburu karena ia juga membuat jongup cemburu karena ia satu team dengan daehyun, tak kusangka ada satu lagi yang cemburu" goda himchan. Yongguk memutar bola matanya malas

"you know? HimUp too much, not healthy for your self" kata bang sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah himchan "not for me, it's not healthy for you bang" lanjut himchan dan kemudian terjadilah persatuan diantara mereka.

"this will be a wonderful night"

.

.

.

END!

**Sorry daejae nya Cuma lewat kkk.**


End file.
